


Bryn and Aira

by Got_hot_sauce_in_my_bag



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Got_hot_sauce_in_my_bag/pseuds/Got_hot_sauce_in_my_bag
Summary: Featuring two characters of my own, Aira and Bryn who have been friends forever finally express their true feelings.





	Bryn and Aira

The city seems much more serene in the torrential downpour. The patter of the rain against the streets and buildings creates an orchestra of natural white noise. Grey encapsulates all in sight except the splashes of graffiti a few of the walls. As I walk further north the graffiti decreases, until all the buildings are large and the houses are decadent.  
As I approach Aira’s house, I feel a large knot in my stomach. What the fuck am I doing? The last time I tried to reveal my feelings went horribly, and she never wanted to speak about it. The knot in my stomach tightens, as if my waist was at the mercy of a boa constrictor.  
I knock on the spotless white door, bracing myself for literal hell. Inhale, exhale.  
“Bryn?” Her eyebrows furrow and her eyes look slightly red. I recognize that expression the second I see it. She’s about to cry.  
“Aira. I-” I stop mid-sentence as a tear falls down her cheek. I brush her hair from her face behind her ears and cup her cheek.  
“I love you.” The words come out chokingly, my voice stammering. More tears pool in her black eyes, mine starting to sting as well. I’m never this goddamn emotional.  
Without warning, she presses her lips against mine. My body feels like it’s on an electric high. Like there’s no coming down from this feeling. I put my hand on her back, leaning into her soft and sweet lips. Right now it’s only us. It’s only her body and love, nothing else.  
Between kisses, Aira whispers “I love you too.” It feels like we could have been standing out here for hours or only seconds, time irrelevant to me.  
“Get in here already Bryn. You’re soaking wet.” I look down at myself, my hair dripping with rain. I quickly shuffle into the warm house, both of us laughing and crying at the same time. I take off my coat and drenched sneakers, gingerly placing them by the door.  
“So, was this your plan? Come over to my house and profess your love to me?” Aira places a hand on her hip, grinning at me.  
“You could say that.” I smile back, as she places her hands on my waist and holds me.  
Without any words, we kiss some more, laughing in between, sometimes crying. I press my body into hers, and start to pull her shirt off. She holds her hands up over her head, allowing me to slip it off in one go. Now she’s only in a black t-shirt bra, her stomach and neckline exposed. I kiss her neck and down to her collarbone.  
“Aira, are you sure you want this?” I stand up straight so I can see her eyes.  
“I’m sure. I love you Bryn with all my heart.”  
“Maybe we should go up to your bed first?” I gesture to the stairs.  
“Yeah, probably. My parents aren’t home until Monday, but that’s a good idea.”  
We awkwardly walk up the stairs to her room, closing the door on the way in for no real reason. She lays on the bed and I come up on her side. We heavily make out for a bit, my shirt off and both our pants.  
Aira reaches behind my back and unclasps my bra, tossing it to the floor. I do the same, and then we’re both topless. I stare at her chest, comparing it to mine. She has much smaller breasts than me, but I don’t mind at all.  
“I’ve never done this with a girl before.” Aira whispers into my hair.  
“Me neither. But I love you, and that’s all that matters now.”


End file.
